SasuNaru Drama
by YamiUchiha15
Summary: sasuke comes back many unexpected things happen i'm not good at thesse things so please read


" My Hidden pain"

"_SasuNaru drama" _

By Yami Uchiha15

_**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own naruto or any of the characters (cries uncontrollably)**_

Key

"talking"

_thinking_

Kyubi talking

_Naruto pov._

_This is so stupid. Why can't I stop thinking about him? I am such an idiot. He's been gone 6 years now, why cant I just face the fact that he left me and he's not coming back._

**Because you still love him kit.**

_Yeah I guess I do._

" Naruto you'll never guess what happened!"

"What sakura?"

"Sasuke's back!"

"Sakura are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure you Baka he's at the valley of the end right now and he asked to see you so hurry up and GO!"

_Normal pov._

Naruto ran as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to see sasuke after all these years. "Oi, dobe happy to see me?" said sasuke as he stood on the statue of Madara uchiha. "Temme you have no idea how happy and furious I am to see you right now." Said Naruto, tears threatening to spill. "Shhh, dobe its alright cry, you deserve that much at least." Said sasuke, while holding Naruto as close to him as possible. "I love you Sasuke, I love you so much." "I know Naruto, I love you too and I'm sorry that I left." "Well then did you kill itachi at least?" "No I didn't Naruto, but for now lets forget about that and head home alright?" "Alright sasu-koi." So they traveled back to the village hand in hand.

Chapter 2 "surprise, surprise"

(9months later.)

"Good Morning Sasu-koi, sleep well?" Naruto asked his now husband happily. "Yes I did Naru-koi how about you?" asked Sasuke. "I always sleep well as long as you're next to me." "ITAI!" screamed Naruto. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" asked sasuke worried. "I'm fine I'm just a little sore from last night that's all." "Sorry I'll be sure to be more gentle tonight." "SASUKE you freaking pervert!!" "Yes, yes but I'm your pervert." Said sasuke trying to see if naruto would continue their "little spat''. "Hi guys can you like put some cloths on seriously dudes." Said jade the snazzy next-door neighbor/best friend. "Hi Jade-chan what's up!" said Naruto happily. " you know you guys are my friends and I'm happy for you, but I'm still having trouble excepting the whole gay thing, it's kind of disturbing but that's just me." Said jade. "ok well sasuke I have something to tell you." "What is it Naru-koi?" "OK, I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING BYE BYE!!" screamed jade running to her house very quickly. "Sasuke I…I ………I'm………I'm preg…pregnant!" screamed naruto. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'm going to be a father woohooo!!" shouted sasuke at the top of his lungs. "Few you're taking this rather well so I'm going to go buy some maternity clothes with jade bye Sasu-koi!!" said Naruto happily running over to jades house even though it was just next-door. "Jade can I barrow some of your clothes because mine wont be able to fit me anymore." "Oh and I suppose I look pregnant to you." "Uh no, no, no, Ugh please don't kill me, think of my baby!!" "Ewww, dude really bad mental picture, ugh if you promise to shut up I'll buy you maternity cloths ok." "Yeah." So they walked to the store ironically called mommy's r us. On the way they ran into neji who for some reason was walking to the song I'm too sexy for myself. "Hi redundant kid!" shouted jade. "Hello Jade-samma and my name is not redundant kid it is neji, hyuga neji at your service." _Wow he is so HOT and charming too, I hope he's straight._ "Thank you very much hyuga-san but naru-chan and I must be going now sayonara."

Chapter3 "The fun never ends"

As they walked into the store a clerk came up to them. "Hello sir are you looking for something for your wife?" said the clerk. "My what? Oh no she's not my, we're not, ughhhhhhh." "We're not married, he's the one looking for cloths I'm just here to make sure that he doesn't buy the wrong thing." "Yeah what she said." said naruto. "Oh wait a minute you're the kyubi boy aren't you?" Naruto said nothing because he knew exactly what was going to happen. "I see, well then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." said the clerk. "Alright I'm getting a little bit tired of this it's not naruto's fault that the kyubi is sealed inside of him he was just a freaking baby ok and if you can't see that then well you're just stupid!!" screamed jade angry that her friend was treated that way. "Hm you've got one hour!" said the clerk angrily. They shopped for clothes then hurried home. "Sasuke-temme I'm home!" "Hello naru-koi did the shopping go well?" "Yes it did thank you." "Naruto before you left I forgot to ask you how long have you been pregnant?" "About 3 months now." "Alright well lets get to sleep then you must have had a long day."

Chapter 4 "The unexpected visitors"

_Yawwwwwwwn he must still be asleep. _Thought naruto as he looked down on Sasuke's face. The doorbell rang so naruto got up to get it._ I wonder who that could be._ Thought Naruto as he opened the door not prepared for what or rather who he was about to see. "Hello naruto-kun now before you over react I'm not here to kill you or my brother I am here to atone for my crimes and to ask that you and my brother forgive me or at least hear me out. Oh and this is my wife Yami." "Suuuuure, SASUKE WAKE UP YOUR BROTHER IS HERE!!" screamed naruto in all his pregnant glory. "Nice to meet you Yami nee-chan." "Same here naruto-chan." Said yami(yes people I put myself in the story) "Itachi give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Said sasuke as calmly as possible. "well baby brother I'll give you three reasons 1.) you can't kill me,2.)you don't have the guts ,and 3.) I need to tell you something important." Said Itachi smirking. "Itachi Uchiha! now is not the time to be teasing your little brother especially after the crap you pulled!!" screamed yami. "sorry darling". said Itachi with his head down in shame. "yes well the reason your brother killed the clan was because it was an order from the village you were the only one who he couldn't kill he didn't want to do it but he had to he didn't want you to know the truth so he lied in order to protect you, he never meant to hurt you sasuke all he wants now is your forgiveness and acceptance you don't know how many nights he's woken up crying because of what he did to you please forgive him." Said yami. "brother" said sasuke tears rolling down his cheeks. "I forgive and accept you." "well this is all well and good but I'm tired, hungry, pregnant, and need sleep so nighty night everyone!" said our favorite moment killing little blond. "wow naruto way to kill the moment here!" said yami. "yeah, yeah." Said naruto walking up the stairs. "Well he's right I'm tired so I'm going to bed, is there a guest room we could use?" said yami. "Upstairs 3rd door to the left." said both Uchiha brothers at the same time. "Ooooookaay I'm going to bed now night!" said yami. "We married crazy people didn't we brother." Said sasuke. "Even worse we married sane people then got them pregnant." Said Itachi with a defeated sigh.

Chapter 5 "5th month Dealing with pregnant people"

(2 months later)

"Itachi how in the hell did father deal with mother while she was pregnant cause I can't put up with this shit any more." Said sasuke. "I have no idea sasuke but Yami is tap dancing on my last freaking nerves here!" "WE HEARD THAT!!" screamed to very pissed off pregnant people and we all know who they are. "Just think sasuke 4 more months only 4 more months and if that doesn't work then try, this is for the clan, this is for the clan." Said Itachi. "I can't do this anymore "sasuke get me ramen" or "sasuke can you get me watermelon all the way from Mexico" or my all time favorite "sasuke I said Columbian coffee with French chocolates not French coffee with Columbian chocolates!!" said sasuke. " You think that's bad you should try listening to "Itachi get me my slippers!" or "Does this t-shirt make my but look big?" or "Itachi do you think I'm fat?" or my all time favorite "Itachi YOU GET YOUR GEORGUS ASS UP HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS BATHROBE NOW!!" Said Itachi. "Wow I think we both got it pretty bad." "YOU THINK YOU GOT IT BAD NOW JUST YOU WAIT WE'RE GUNNA MAKE THEESE NEXT 4 MONTHS HELL FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!" screamed yami and naruto, just then (and they'll never admit to this) the Uchiha brothers fainted.

Chapter 6 "Here they come"

(4 months later)

_Oi kyubi, do you think I've been a little too harsh with sasuke?_

_**No kit, its perfectly normal for you to torture your mate, of course you were too harsh you idiot!!**_

_Uh oh kyubi I think we have a problem here._

**Oh and what would that be?**

_I'm going into labor, like NOW!!_

"SASUKE THE BABYS COMING NOW SO YOU BETTER GET ME TO SEE TSUNADE AND FAST!!" screamed naruto. "It's ok Naruto, Itachi and I are gunna get you and yami to the hospital soon ok." "Ok" said naruto right before he blacked out. (At the hospital)

"SASUKE YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN DO YOU HERE ME BASTARD NEVER AGAIN!!" said Naruto while screaming in pain. (In the next room) "ITACHI THIS HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL, GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!!" screamed yami.

(Back with Naruto)

"THAT'S IT I DON'T CARE WHAT IT DOES TO ME OR THE BABY, I WANT DRUGS AND I WANT THEM NOW!!"

(10hours and 50 agonizing screams later)

"Sasuke look it's a boy." said Naruto looking down at his newborn baby boy. "He has your eyes." Said sasuke. "Yeah, but other than that he looks just like you." Said Naruto. "What do think we should name him?" said sasuke. "I was thinking we could name him Minato after my dad." "Minato Uchiha, I like it." Said sasuke as baby Minato started to giggle. "I think he likes it to." Said Naruto.

(Back with yami and Itachi)

"Itachi do you want to see your baby girl?" said yami.

"Of course. Do you know what you want to name her?" Said Itachi.

"I was thinking we could name her Hahira." Said Yami.

"It's a beautiful name, it suits her well." Said Itachi

"She has your eyes." Said yami

"Yes, but other wise she's a miniature you." Said Itachi.

"Honey I'm tired I'm gunna sleep now ok." Said Yami

(Back with Naruto)

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Naru-koi, is there something you need?"

"When can we go home?"

"Whenever you're ready koibito."

"Good cause I'm ready now."

"Hahaha. All right just let me get Minato then we can go."

(5 hours later back at the Uchiha Mansion)

"Ahhhh we're home thank God!"

"Alright Naruto lets go put the babies to bed."

"Right we'll be right back guys ok."

Chapter 7 "Epilogue" (8 years later) "All right kids hurry up you don't want to be late for your first day at the academy do you?!" screamed Naruto and Yami. "Ahhhhhh, Thanks mom, thanks aunt Yami!" "No problem Minato now go get your cousin or you guys will be late." "Yes Mom." "Hi, mommy, hi auntie Naruto." "Hello Hahira here's your lunch." "Thanks, bye Mommy, bye Daddy, bye Uncle Sasuke, bye Auntie Naruto!" "Bye kids" they all said. "We have a great family don't we sasuke?" "Yup we sure do Naruto." _**THE END**_ _**AN/**__HI PEOPLE! I hope you all like my story it's my first so don't kill me k. any way don't forget to review anyway constructive criticism is always welcomed. I'm writing a Spiderman fic let me know if I should continue with it BYE!!_


End file.
